Soul Mate
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's the Anniversary of Walker and Erika's first meeting and Walker decides to do something special and brings her to a new Cosplay shop. And while they are out together Walker invokes Erika to tell her real feelings for him under a Cherry Blossom tree in the park. Major ErikaxWalker Please R&R I Hope you enjoy


Soul Mate

It was just a normal day in Ikebukuro when Erika and Walker headed out to do their normal routines. Walker would pick up Erika every day at her usual maid café, where she would be chatting up the Cosplayers on their outfits and every fujoshi topic that popped into her head at the time.

Walker snuck up behind her and gave the signal to the maids to act natural, Which they just smiled and continued the conversation with her, and he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Oi Erika~ It's time to start our routine~"

That would of course make her jump and turn around at him to give him a pout, "What the hell Walker! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" he just laughed and grabbed her by the hand and then said to the maids, "Sorry about this ladies but we have to leave now, she'll be back again tomorrow."

The brown haired maid just giggled and replied back, "Don't worry, since Erika is a normal customer here we can let it slide."

While they were walking in the streets, Erika and Walker spotted many Cosplayers that were posing for tourists and Gothic Lolita girls eating crêpes while they walked down the streets. Ikebukuro was a Otaku heaven for them. Erika than asked him, "So what are we doing today? Are we gonna meet up with Dota-chin?"

He just smiled and replied, "Actually today is a very special anniversary for us, so I thought we ought to celebrate." That made Erika think for a second until she finally said happily, "Right! It's the anniversary of when we first met!"

Walker led Erika as she giggled at some of the jokes they were sharing about _Naruto, BLEACH, _and _One Piece _and when they finally reached the place that Walker had in mind her mouth dropped. It was a Cosplay Theater and Shop that had just opened that week that they had been planning on visiting but the Dollars activities got in the way.

"Walker I can't believe you brought me here! This is amazing~" She said as she soaked in the beauty of the building. Walker chuckled and replied as he led her up the stairs, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets head on in!"

The inside was just as amazing as the outside was; millions upon millions of outfits hanged from the walls and from the shelves as a huge stage surrounded the back of the store where currently somebody was doing a reenactment of _Romeo x Juliet. _

The worker inside smiled and welcomed them, "Welcome to the Cosplay Castle, where the finest cosplays are made the memory's last forever!" she walked over and Erika and Walker bowed to her. They were both giggling and smiling like crazy.

"Are you two a couple?" She asked them, it took Erika and Walker by surprise as they both blushed at the comment and Walker quickly replied, "N-no, we're just close friends celebrating our anniversary of when we first met!"

Erika didn't know whether to be thankful for his fast reflexes or two be disappointed in that answer. She decided to put it in her memory card of a brain and then continued saying to her, "We would like to try on some of the cosplays if you don't mind."

The worker replied joyfully, "Of course you can~! Is there any anime series that you would like to Cosplay today?" Walker and Erika looked at the many Cosplay outfits that hanged up but one set in particular caught her eye.

"I'd like us to wear those!" She said pointing to the Cosplay outfits of Ran Mori and Shinichi Kudo. Walker raised his eyebrow at this but he didn't say anything as the worker got them down and gave them to the two to change into.

She led them to a huge dressing room area where the two got dressed in their outfits and came out looking at each other with awed expressions. "Erika you look so cute." Walker said as she did a twist for him, smiling and giggling. She looked at him and replied, "You look pretty cool too!"

The lady brought them to the photo shoot area where they posed together as Shinichi and Ran would from _Detective Conan. _After that they said their goodbyes and left Cosplay Castle together.

As they walked, Walker suddenly stopped and grabbed Erika by the hand. Causing her to look at him with a confused look as she said, "What's up? Why do you look like you're about to faint?" He then started to run with her and as they raced through the streets the questions kept piling up inside Erika's head to what is wrong with Walker.

As they reached the park and found the cherry blossom tree by the lake, he stopped and looked at her dead in the eye. Erika stayed silent, but just when she was about to say something he popped the question, "Erika. What do you think of me?"

Her eyes grew wide and her heart started to do a tap dance, "W-why are you asking that so suddenly?" she asked while a soft blush came across her cheeks. But Walker eyes just soften to her and through his golden eyes she sensed that he was trying to tell her something.

"I just want to know before I start making a fool of myself to you and possibly ruining our friendship." He replied.

She thought long and hard and she finally decided that it was as good as a time as any as she softly placed her hand on his cheek and brought him in closer till he was about a few inches from her lips and said, "To tell the truth, you were the only one who didn't see me as a freak and you were the one who came to comfort me when I had been thrown into the deepest pit in my depression. Walker to me….. You are my Isaac to my Miria; I just need you by my side always."

She then placed her lips softly upon his and he replied back with such a warmth that it made her whole body melt. The scene became magical to them as if by magic the Cherry Blossoms suddenly went into full bloom and the sound of a small pipe was being played in some far off distance.

As they parted Walker had just one thing to say to her,

"Erika I Love you, since the beginning you were my Soul Mate."


End file.
